


Daddy's Pet (CainxReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [20]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Master/Pet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You're his favorite pet
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 17





	Daddy's Pet (CainxReader)

Cain was often preoccupied, but usually he found time for his little pet. Though currently, he seemed to be more enthralled by his latest painting project than your naked body in front of him.

"Hey daddy..." you said in a purr, sliding beside him on the couch. You ran your hand over his chest, feeling at the muscles beneath the cloth. "I'm bored. Can we play?"

Cain seemed less than interested, continuing to stroke his brush on the canvas. You frowned, huffing dramatically. Cain raised an eyebrow, but still didn't look at you. "You're pestering me, pet. You have plenty of toys to play with."

You frowned. "But I wanna play with you!" You leaned onto his lap, nuzzling against his legs. You pressed your cheek against the currently soft bulge in his pants, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please daddy?"

He sighed, putting his brush down. "Fine, you want attention? I'll give you some." He grumbled as he stood. He grabbed your hair, gripping tightly as he pulled you off with him. You winced, gasping and clawing at him. He shoved you to the ground, standing above you. You looked up at him, letting out a soft whine. He smirked.

"You're a spoiled little brat, you know that?" He pressed a boot against your chest, lightly pressing down. You scraped against the leather as it threatened to crush you. You felt your face grow hot, along with a throbbing feeling in your (cock/pussy). "You're desperately horny, and you need daddy to fix it, huh? You need daddy to use you?"

You blushed, looking away from him. He knelt next to you, caressing your face before grasping your neck. He squeezed, forcing your face to his. "Say it."

You whined. "I...I..."

"You what? I can't hear you, (princess/prince). " he growled. "If you don't tell daddy what you want, he'll tie you up and won't touch you for the rest of the night."

You opened your mouth, words struggling to come out. You covered your face with your fists, whining. "I...Want you to fuck me, daddy...please!" You squeaked, voice cracking during the last word. You closed your eyes tight.

You heard him chuckle deeply, as if he were amused by your squirming. "There's a good pet." He snapped his fingers, and you felt rope coil around your wrists and ankles, spreading your legs apart for him. You let out a soft whimper, to which he responded by putting a hand over your mouth. "Shh, toys don't talk."

You tried your best to stay silent, but it was difficult as you tried to breathe. You clawed at his arm as he unbuckled his pants, giving his hard cock a few strokes before pushing in.

He lifted his hand to hear your loud moan as he pushed all the way inside of you, adjusted perfectly to his large length. He let out a groan, grabbing your throat as he began to thrust into you at a faster rate.

"God, you're such a fucking whore, you know that? You act like a bitch in heat." He growled as he pressed harder. You tried to respond, scream that you were his whore, but all that came out was a jumbled mess of choked moans. "Look at that. You can't even speak. If you want to act like a bitch ready to be bred, I'll treat you like one."

He slammed himself into you harder, making sure that with each thrust he was all the way in you, and that you screamed for more. You began to feel fuzzy as he fucked you, drool dripping from the corner of your mouth and eyes leaking. And when he began to stimulate your (clit/cock) as well as your hole, your eyes rolled back into your head.

"Daddy!" Was the only word that came out of your mouth as you came around his cock. As your insides squeezed around him, Cain swore and shoved his cock as deep as he could get, sighing as he came. You shivered as his cock throbbed inside you.

You were much more spent than he. You huffed, feeling that your body was completely spent. The ropes loosened as you sat up, cuddling into Cain.

"Thank you, daddy." You said as you clung to him tightly and nuzzled his neck. "That was so perfect."

He smirked, putting a hand on your chest and pushing you back to the floor. "Oh no, pet, daddy's not done with you. I told you; you act like a bitch, you'll get fucked like one."

You opened your mouth to protest as he stood, but instead of words coming out, he pressed the head of his still wetted cock against your lips.

"I'll make sure I'll keep you busy all night~"


End file.
